Innocence Lost
by Josephine Rayne
Summary: A story about Brooke. A mature topic. Completed!


A/N This story is to show a serious issue, it is a very mature topic so, I rated it R, and advise you read with caution…..  
  
Thanks to Arcadia and Collen DeWitt who convinced me to post this story and who both beta read it.   
  
Innocence Lost  
  
Chapter One-It All Began With A Simple Party...  
  
(December)  
  
"You remember my older brother, Evan, right?" Nick asked Brooke over the telephone as she did her homework.  
  
"Yeah." Brooke replied. "Isn't he sixteen?"  
  
"Fifteen." Nick stated.  
  
"So, what about him?"  
  
"He's having a party, on Saturday. My parents said I could invite a friend too. Want to come?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure, sounds like fun." Brooke replied. She was excited, it was after all a high school party, and besides hanging out with Nick was always fun. So, three days and hours of getting dressed Brooke found herself at Nick's door.   
  
"Hey, Nick." she stated as he opened the door.  
  
"Hi, glad you could make it."  
  
"So." Brooke replied as she scanned the party scene. "Where are your parents/"  
  
"Not here, Evan convinced them to go out."  
  
"That's lucky. My parents would never let me do that."   
  
"Hey Brooke." Evan replied, interrupting the conversation. "Why don't you guys go in Nick's room and hang out."  
  
"Nah." Nick stated. "Mom told me to keep an eye on the party."   
  
"Fine, do what you want squirt."  
  
Brooke looked around. Loud music blasted from the speakers, dancing and talking as well. "I'm going to see what's going on in the basement." Nick replied taking the job his mother gave him seriously.  
"Ok." Brooke said. "I'm going to get something to drink." As she poured out the punch in her glass a guy that Brooke recognized to be Evan's best friend, Thomas, came up behind her.  
  
"Do you go to Kingsport High?" he asked. Now, Brooke had only seen Tom from pictures that Nick had shown her, and Tom had never met Brooke before either. Also, did she really look like she was in high school? Yes, Brooke had put on makeup and yes she was wearing a borrowed outfit from Val, so she wouldn't look so young, but she had figured she couldn't have looked more then 13 maybe 14.  
  
"Um." Brooke replied. Maybe she should play along just for fun. "No, I go to Riverside High." She stated, referring to the town next to Kingsport's only high school..  
  
"Oh," Tom replied. "I knew you didn't look familiar. I'm Tom Robinson."  
  
"I'm Brooke."  
  
"Let me take your drink."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
A half an hour later, Brooke and Tom were still talking. He was nice and Brooke liked talking with him, but now she wanted to go home. It was getting late. Where was Nick? She hadn't seen him since he went downstairs. Brooke tried to stand up, but felt dizzy and felt almost as if she was drunk. Had the punch she had been spiked? She was tired as well, how would she get home? Maybe she'd call Val or have Evan drive her.  
  
Suddenly, she realized that she wasn't in Nick's living room anymore, she was on the staircase heading upstairs. Why? Where was Tom taking her? She tried to go back down the stairs, but her feet wouldn't move. And then it went black.  
  
***  
She awoke in a strange place, Nick's parent's room. How did she get here? Brooke preceded to get up. Wait- where was her clothes? Brooke tried to remember the events of that night, but all she could remember was meeting Nick then Evan. --Now,….it was coming back. Nick went downstairs and she went to talk to Tom…- Oh God. She couldn't remember anything after that. What had happened?  
  
She looked at her watch, 10:20. Nearly one hour since the moments she last remembered. Brooke fixed herself up and ran home as fast as she could.  
***  
It only took her seconds to realized what most likely had happened. She felt dirty and alone.  
  
"Brooke?" she heard her mother call as she opened the door.  
"Yeah, it me." She replied trying to keep her voice from cracking. She had made it home, ten minutes before she was suppose to.  
  
"Who drove you home?" Elizabeth asked calling from the kitchen. "Why didn't you call me to come get you, or Val at the station?"  
  
"Evan gave me a ride home, sorry Mom." Brooke lied. "I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed."  
  
"Ok, goodnight honey." Mrs. Liner said.   
  
Brooke went in the shower and stayed for a long time as if she wanted to cleanse herself. As she closed her eyes memories came rushing back to her. She had woken up in the middle of it, "No!" she had cried, trying to get up, but she was taken back to unconsciousness. Brooke turned and cried herself to sleep.  
  
***  
A/N:  
I know this story is a bit disturbing, but I figured it would have more of an impact if it happened to Brooke. This has never happened to me, but rape does happen and I wanted to show that.  
  
Information is from:   
http://www.creighton.edu/PeerEd/page11.html  
http://www.glness.com/ndhs/rape.html  
  



End file.
